


Princess Angelina Salazar

by BisexualYakko



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Also dot isn’t sick like in the movie, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Every title is named after a song, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, King Salazar wins worst parent award, Minor Character Death, No Romance, No physical or sexual abuse don’t worry, Original Character(s), dark!dot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualYakko/pseuds/BisexualYakko
Summary: Wakko’s Wish au where King Salazar abducted Dot the night he assassinated King William and Queen Angelina 2. Yakko and Wakko, having escaped, assume she was killed too. Dot grows under Salazar’s care, who corrupts her into his cruel heiress. What happens when Dot sees her brothers again for the first time in nine years during the wishing star?
Relationships: None
Comments: 39
Kudos: 94





	1. One More Moment

Yakko would never forget the night he had everything taken away from him.

He used to be a prince, son of King William and Queen Angelina The Second, older brother of Prince Wakko and Princess Angelina The Third- or just Dot (call her Dottie and you die). They were all one happy family.

That would all change in the most tragic way possible.

**———————————-**

Yakko lay in his bed, having been tucked in. From the other room, he could hear his mother singing a lullaby to his one year old sister, Dot.

_“Little baby, hear my voice  
_

_I'm beside you, O maiden fair  
_

_Our young Lady, grow and see  
_

_Your land, your own faithful land  
  
Sun and moon, guide us  
_

_To the hour of our glory and honor  
  
Little baby, our young Lady  
_

_Noble maiden fair.”_

Just as Yakko was about ready to fall asleep, he heard crashing and jolted awake. He had a bad feeling in his gut.

Jumping out of bed, he opened his door and ran out to the source of the noise as fast as he could, his heart beating rapidly and his stomach twisting.

He could hear the voices of multiple men storming inside the castle and screams from the servants as gunshots went off. Just as he turned the hallway, he bumped into his mother, who looked terrified.

“Mom? What’s going on?” Yakko asked, his voice strained from fear.

Angelina knelt down to his level, hands on his shoulders, and a grim, serious look on her face.

“Yakko, I need you to find your siblings and run out of the castle as fast as you can without being seen.”

Yakko didn’t like this. He was only six, why was he suddenly being bombarded with the responsibility that no child should have to endure?

“Where’s dad?”

Angelina sighed and looked down to avoid eye contact.

“I don’t know, darling. That’s why I need you to get you and your siblings out of here immediately.”

Before Yakko could ask anything else, they heard the sounds of running footsteps and voices approaching further down the hallway. Angelina looked behind her, where she could see the shadows of figures on the walls before turning her attention back to Yakko.

“Yakko, go.”

“But mom-“

“Now!”

At his mother’s desperate tone, Yakko turned the other direction and ran further down to Wakko’s room, which was closer to his. He hoped his little brother was okay.

Without bothering to knock, Yakko burst open the door and all but sprinted to Wakko’s bed, who woke up looking startled and confused.

“Wakko, get up! We have to find Dot and run!”

“Wha-?” Wakko began, but Yakko grabbed his hand and ran them out, stopping when he heard someone say his mother’s name.

“Where are they, Angelina?”

It was a man’s voice, but it wasn’t his dad. It made Yakko’s blood run cold over how sinister it sounded.

“Like hell I’d tell you, Salazar!” Angelina responded, her voice defiant, “When William gets here, you’ll be-“

“Oh, I don’t need to worry about him, he was already taken care of.” Salazar gloated with an evil chuckle.

Both Yakko and Angelina’s eyes widened.

“Salazar, you didn’t...”

“His last words were, ‘please spare my wife and children’.”

Angelina gasped in horror and Yakko felt his eyes begin to water with tears from the dreaded realization: his father was dead.

“Salazar you monster!” Angelina yelled, her own tears streaming down her face.

“You can join him if you’d like, and so will your brats once I find them too.” Salazar snarled.

“You can burn in hell before I’d ever tell you where my children are, you bastard.” Angelina hissed.

There was a finger snap, then a gunshot, and then a thud to the floor.

Time seemed to stop for Yakko, the only sounds he could hear were his heart beating and the ringing in his ears, before he heard Wakko’s voice.

“Mummy?!”

Yakko quickly slapped his hand over Wakko’s mouth, but it was too late. He had been heard.

“That must be one of the kids, kill it and then find the other two!” Salazar ordered.

Without wasting another second, Yakko picked up his three year old brother and ran as fast his little legs could carry him, the heavy footsteps of knights following behind.

He turned a corner and hid behind a potted plant as the soldiers ran past them, uncovering Wakko’s mouth once they were gone.

“Yakko, where’s mummy and daddy?” Wakko asked, tears in his eyes.

Yakko swallowed the painful lump in his throat before answering, “There’s no time, Wakko, we have to get out of here quickly and quietly,”

Still carrying Wakko, Yakko ran again and was about to turn another hallway when he heard a baby cry.

_Dot._

Yakko swiftly turned around and ran back to where Dot’s nursery was, praying he got to her before Salazar and his men did.

The door was already open when Yakko had finally reached her room, and he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach when he couldn’t hear anymore crying. They had already found her.

Running inside, he set Wakko down and looked inside Dot’s crib, only to see it was empty. He began looking under the crib, behind her pile of toys, hoping she had somehow crawled out and hid before the guards came in.

She was nowhere to be found.

Choking back a sob, Yakko got up and grabbed Wakko’s hand, checking the hallways to make sure they were alone, then ran again. All he had left was his younger brother, and he’d be damned if he lost him too.

Wakko had not said anything just as Yakko instructed, too scared and confused. He covered his mouth with his hand to stifle his cries. What happened to his parents? Where was his baby sister? Who were those men? Why was their castle being raided?

The brothers found their way into the living room that had luckily been untouched. Yakko opened the window and looked down. The ground wasn’t too far, but he still needed something to scale so he wouldn’t fall.

He looked around until he saw the green blanket on the couch, deciding it would have to do. Grabbing it, he could smell his parents’ scents on the fabric and felt his heart break. He then tied one end of the blanket to a wooden stand, tugging it to make sure it wouldn’t come undone, then ordered Wakko to climb onto his back.

Opening the window, he held on to the blanket and carefully climbed down. Just as he made it to the ground, a piece of the blanket tore off. Yakko was about ready to discard it, until he remembered it was the last reminder of his parents, and instead tied it around his neck like a scarf.

With Wakko still clinging on his back, Yakko ran into the woods and didn’t slow down, even when he could no longer see the castle.

**————————————————————-**

The brothers ended up in a town called Acme Falls and Yakko decided it would be safe to stay here for a while until they were no longer in danger.

Yakko looked around when he spotted an orphanage and walked forward, knocking on the door. He heard the door being unlocked from inside and then a nun peeked her head out.

“I’m sorry, but we’re closed for tonight. You’ll have to come back to-“ she stopped when she looked down and saw a young toon boy, no older than six, carrying a younger toon on his back.

“Oh, you poor dears! Come in, come, come.” she gently ushered them inside and locked the door behind her. Wordlessly, she took Yakko’s free hand and led him to one of the bedrooms. The questions would have to wait till morning.

Once settled down, she kindly asked if they were hungry or thirsty. When they silently shook their heads no, she tucked them in and bid goodnight.

Yakko couldn’t sleep though, the events still playing in his head. It had all happened so quickly that he didn’t have time to process until now.

And Wakko seemed to catch on as well.

“Yakko?”

“Yes, Wakko?”

“We’re never gonna see mummy and daddy again, are we?” Wakko asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

Unable to hold back his tears any longer, Yakko shook his head and began crying, Wakko joining along with him. They held each other and cried themselves to sleep.

In one night, the two brothers had lost everything: Their home, their parents, and their baby sister.


	2. Didn’t Leave Nobody But The Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A retelling of chapter one but from Salazar’s perspective so we find out what happened to Dot

It was quiet in the dead of night.

Guns in hands, King Salazar and his guards silently marched towards the Warnerstock castle, which he would claim as his after tonight. He planned to leave no survivors.

They made their way to the double doors and on Salazar’s command, kicked them down, storming inside and firing shots at everyone. The screams sounded like music to Salazar’s ears.

“What’s going on in-“

Salazar turned to the direction where the voice came from and saw King William entering.

As soon as William saw who it was, he quickly turned and ran as fast as he could, but the bullets were faster.

_**BANG** _

William fell down with a pained cry, his blood pooling around him as he was surrounded by more guns.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Sir William The Good, in all his glory.” Salazar drawled mockingly, staring down from his nose with contempt.

“Salazar,” Willam growled, in both anger and pain, “how dare you invade my castle-“

“It’ll be _my_ castle once I’m through with you,” Salazar countered with a wicked grin, “along with the rest of your family.”

William’s eyes widened, “Please, spare my wife and children-“

With a snap of Salazar’s finger, the gun went off again and William lay dead on the ground.

“Find the queen and the three children, two boys and one girl.” Salazar commanded. His guards nodded and split in different directions.

With his own group, Salazar marched through the hallways. One Warner down, four more to go.

He then heard the sound of a woman’s voice and a child’s around the corner. He didn’t have to guess to know it was Angelina and one of the children.

“Yakko, go.”

“But mom-“

“Now!”

What followed next were the sounds of feet running and when Salazar arrived, the son was already gone.

At least he still had the queen.

Angelina stood, glaring with hatred at the man before her, fangs bared.

_“Salazar.”_

“Good evening, Angelina, it’s been awhile since we last saw each other.” Salazar said casually.

Angelina’s fur bristled but she regained her composure, “This is a new low, even for you, and you were already at the bottom of the barrel.”

Salazar scowled at her insult. Even when she was cornered, that woman did not know when to hold her tongue.

“Where are they, Angelina?”

“Like hell I’d tell you, Salazar!” Angelina snapped defiantly, “When William gets here, you’ll be-“

“Oh, I don’t have to worry about him, he was already taken care of.” Salazar gloated, chuckling evilly.

He watched with morbid satisfaction as Angelina’s eyes widened in horror at his implication.

“Salazar, you didn’t…”

“His last words were, ‘please spare my wife and children’.” Salazar taunted.

Angelina gasped, covering her mouth as her eyes began to water with tears.

“Salazar you monster!” She yelled.

“You can join him if you’d like, and so will your brats once I find them too.” He snarled.

“You can burn in hell before I’d ever tell you where my children are, you bastard.” Angelina hissed.

Growing impatient, Salazar snapped his fingers again and the gunshot rang through the empty hallway. Angelina’s dead body fell to the ground with a thud.

“Mummy?!”

It was a child’s voice.

“That must be one of the kids, kill it and then find the other two!” Salazar ordered.

A few of his knights stayed with him while the rest ran down the hallway. Just as Salazar was about to walk away, he heard a baby crying.

And she wasn’t far.

Following the cries, Salazar found a nursery and kicked the door down, his guards surrounding a crib. Inside was Princess Angelina The Third, small and helpless.

One of his guards pointed his gun at the baby, only for her to swat the barrel away with her tiny paw, which caught Salazar’s attention.

“Hold your fire.”

Confused, the knight lowered his gun.

“Sir?”

Salazar held up a hand to silence him and made his way toward the crib, peering down at the one year old princess.

A new feeling overtook him; not sympathy, but realization.

Lowering his hands, he reached inside the crib and picked up Dot with a new idea. He cradled her to his chest and turned back to his men, who were watching him with curiosity.

“Alright, men, our work here is done.” Salazar announced, leaving the nursery with Dot in his arms.

“But sir, what about the sons?” One of the guards asked.

Salazar only smirked, “Forget them. Their parents are dead, they won’t last long anyways.”

“And the baby?”

“She’s coming with me.”

The knights looked at each other in bewilderment. Did the king suddenly have a change of heart?

“Why, your majesty?”

Salazar looked down at the bundle with a cunning smile, “I plan to raise her as my heiress.”

Back in the main hall where he first entered, Salazar looked at all the destruction he left behind as his knights discarded every dead body they found, while he held his new daughter:

Princess Angelina Salazar.


	3. Gone Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakko and Wakko open up about their trauma and grief. Salazar moves into the Warnerstock castle.

When Yakko awoke the next morning, he hoped last night had all been a dream, that he’d open his eyes and see his bedroom, hear his parents’ voices in the hallways…

Reality came crashing down when he finally forced his eyes open and saw he was in an unfamiliar bedroom, with only Wakko as his last surviving family member.

The door knocked quietly and Yakko let out a raspy, “come in,”, his voice hoarse from crying himself to sleep.

The same nun who let him in the orphanage greeted him. Even though she was covered head to toe in a religious habit, she had a kind face and appeared to be in her sixties. She reminded Yakko of a grandmother.

“Good morning, dear, did you sleep well?” She asked sweetly.

Truthfully, Yakko didn’t. He had nightmares about the raid, but he didn’t want to talk about it so he just silently nodded.

“Do you mind telling me your name, if that’s alright with you?”

Yakko was about ready to say, ‘Prince Yakko of Warnerstock’ out of habit, until he remembered he was no longer a prince. He was now just a homeless orphan.

“I’m… Yakko.”

The nun pointed at Wakko, who was still asleep, “And him?”

“He’s my brother, Wakko.”

“Very nice to meet you, Yakko, I’m Sister Adalia, the caretaker of Acme Falls Orphanage.”

Yakko looked down, suddenly feeling shy.

“Thank you for letting me and brother in, Sister Adalia.”

Adalia smiled warmly at him, “Of course, sweet boy. You and your brother are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you’d like.”

She then stood up, “Would you like breakfast?”

As if on cue, Yakko’s stomach growled, which woke up Wakko. This made Adalia chuckle softly.

“I’ll be right back with breakfast for the both of you.” She then turned and left the room.

“Who is that?” Wakko asked with a yawn while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Her name is Sister Adalia, she let us in last night and is the caretaker here.” Yakko responded.

As the memories of last night came flooding back to Wakko, he began to tear up. Yakko immediately held him again, feeling the fur on his chest soak from Wakko’s tears.

“I wanna go home…” Wakko whimpered.

Yakko sighed and blinked back his own tears, “Me too, Wak, but we don’t have a home anymore…”

They heard footsteps approaching and Adalia walked in, holding a tray with two plates full of eggs, bowls of porridge, and cups filled with orange juice.

Wakko immediately sat up upon seeing the food, his grief replaced with hunger. Even Yakko felt his mouth water.

They scarfed down their breakfast, not even bothering to wait for the eggs and porridge to cool down. Adalia watched with concern, wondering how long it had been since they last ate.

After finishing their meal, Adalia set the trays down on the nightstands and sat next to them, keeping a respectable distance in case they weren’t ready for physical contact yet.

“Do you boys mind if I ask you a few questions? If there’s some you’d prefer not to answer, just say so and I’ll understand.”

Wakko wasn’t much of a talker, and Yakko didn’t want his baby brother to recall those horrible memories, so he nodded while holding Wakko to his chest again.

“What happened to your parents? Is there anyway I can contact them in case you’re just lost and wanna go home?”

Yakko felt his heart clench at the mention of his parents.

“They’re…. dead.”

Adalia frowned, looking mournful, “Oh, my dear boys, I’m so sorry.”

“We…. lost our sister too,” Yakko continued, his throat constricting, “and our home. All we have is… is each other.”

At the mention of their family, Wakko let out a hiccup, then a sob.

“I want mummy and daddy!” He wailed, overcome with grief again.

Adalia’s eyes began to mist, feeling his sorrow, and opened her arms for him.

Wakko crawled towards her and laid down in her lap, crying onto her skirt while she stroked his head soothingly.

She noticed Yakko trembling, like he was trying not to cry himself, and she held out her free hand, beckoning him to join the hug.

The dam finally broke and Yakko leaned into Adalia’s side, weeping along with his brother as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

He had forgotten what a motherly touch felt like.

**——————————-**

Meanwhile, Salazar returned to his own palace so he could move his possessions into the Warnerstock castle. Dot had fallen asleep in his arms, but she didn’t look peaceful, unfamiliar with his scent and touch.

Back in the Warnerstock castle, Salazar gave orders of where each item replaced what. He had maids clean up the blood from last night’s slaughter. Every portrait of the Warner family was replaced with his own.

He made his way into Dot’s nursery again and scanned the atmosphere, his nose wrinkling with revulsion at the colors; they were too… pink and cheerful for his liking.

He turned his attention to one of the guards, “You there, hire a painter to redecorate this room. I want the walls painted red.”

The knight bowed his head, “Yes, sir.”

Salazar set Dot down in her crib again, deciding he’d replace that too, and left the room to let her sleep while he continued with the rest of the castle.

As he made his way further down the halls, he came across a door at the end. He opened it and discovered a stairway that led to an empty basement.

He climbed up the stairs and was back in the hallway again, where his guards waited for him to give out his next command.

“I want every portrait and history book about the Warners in this basement and then find me the key to lock this door.”

“With all due respect, sir, wouldn’t you prefer to have those burned or destroyed?” One of his men asked.

“Normally I’d say yes, but I need something to remind me of my victory.” Salazar answered smugly.

The knights nodded and moved all the stuff that had previously belonged to King William and Queen Angelina into the basement. Once finished, Salazar locked the door and put the key in his pocket.

No one else would know about this room, not even Dot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Adalia is a biblical name that means “refuge”, which I think is fitting for her character


	4. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lighthearted chapter to make up for the angst. Yakko and Wakko start a new page in their lives and we meet two more characters

The first two days weren’t easy for Yakko and Wakko.

Even though they were provided with food, new clothes, and safety, they were still sad over losing their family and also scared that they would be killed by Salazar. The nightmares didn’t help either.

Luckily, Adalia remained kind to them and left them alone so they could process their grief, unless they wanted her comfort, which she would provide too.

It was now Sunday night and Yakko had just finished tucking in Wakko when he heard a soft knock on the door.

“Yakko? It’s me, Sister Adalia.”

“Come in.”

The door opened and Adalia walked in, stopping when she noticed Wakko was asleep.

“Oh, is this a bad time?” She asked, her voice low so she wouldn’t wake him up.

“No, he’s a heavy sleeper.” Yakko reassured.

Adalia then sat down on the bed across from them and patted the spot next to her, inviting Yakko to sit with her.

When Yakko sat down, Adalia took a deep breath, like she had been preparing a speech for him,

“Yakko, have you ever gone to school?”

Yakko was taken aback. Sure, he had _heard_ of school, but never actually went to one. All his classes had been in the castle. 

But he couldn’t tell her _that_.

“I’ve been homeschooled, does that count?” Yakko asked.

Adalia smiled, “Of course it does. The reason I ask, however, is because the orphanage is also a school, and you’re six, right?”

Yakko nodded before Adalia continued,

“So then that would put you in first grade.”

“Are you saying,” Yakko began, processing all that she said, “that I’m going to school here?”

With a nod, Adalia responded, “Yes, tomorrow, actually, since it’ll start on Monday. Don’t worry, I have all your books prepared for you and I’ll walk you to your classroom so you don’t get lost.”

Yakko felt himself begin to smile for the first time ever since the raid.

He always loved learning, and his favorite subject was geography. He and his parents would make up songs together during his lessons to help him remember. He’d even teach Wakko the songs-

_Wakko._

“Sister Adalia, what about my brother, Wakko?” Yakko asked, “I can’t leave him or he’ll get scared if he’s alone.”

Adalia smiled in understanding and gently patted his knee, “He won’t be alone, dear, don’t worry. He’ll be in pre-kindergarten with other kids his age and a teacher to watch over him.”

Yakko looked over at his sleeping brother, still on edge at the idea of them being separated, even if it would only be for a few hours.

Adalia seemed to notice, going into deep thought before she came up with an idea,

“If it’ll make you feel better, you can visit him during your lunch breaks. I’ll even give you a pass so your teacher knows.”

Yakko turned his attention towards her, his ears perked up,

“You’d do that?”

“Of course! The first grade classroom isn’t far from pre-k, so you won’t miss lunch.”

Yakko smiled again, the feeling unfamiliar, yet welcoming to him.

“Thank you, sister, I really appreciate that.”

Adalia pet his head and stood up, pulling back the covers for Yakko,

“Get some sleep, Yakko, you’ll have to wake up early tomorrow.”

Yakko crawled under the covers and allowed Adalia to tuck him in, feeling a lot better than he had for a while.

“Goodnight, Sister Adalia.”

Adalia smiled at him and blew out his candle, “Sweet dreams, Yakko.”

She closed the door and Yakko fell asleep, feeling nervous and excited for his first day of school tomorrow.  
  


**————————————**

Yakko awoke the next morning to Adalia knocking on his door and her voice calling out to him from the other side,

“Yakko, time to wake up, dear!”

Yakko pulled the covers off him and jumped out of bed. He then went over to Wakko and began shaking him awake,

“Wake up, Wakko, breakfast time!”

Wakko groggily awoke with a yawn, blinking his eyes open,

“Already? But it’s so early,” he whined.

Yakko grinned apologetically, “Sorry, Wak, but I’ll explain everything to you when we eat.”

Although still tired, Wakko nodded and got out of bed. They both changed out of their pajamas and into their day clothes. Yakko took Wakko’s hand once they were properly dressed and when they opened the door, Adalia was waiting for them with a kind smile, as usual.

“Good morning, sleepyheads, ready for breakfast?”

The boys nodded and Yakko held Adalia’s hand with his free one, letting her lead him to the dining hall.

When they arrived, Yakko was greeted by the sight of more kids, some as young as infants while others were old enough to be preteens. They were also being watched over by other nuns.

Once they got their trays of breakfast, Adalia sat next to Wakko so she would explain her conversation with Yakko last night.

By the time she finished explaining, Wakko looked fearful and clung to Yakko, 

“He’s not leaving forever, is he?” He asked, already tearing up.

“Oh, my dear boy, of course not!” Adalia reassured, placing a hand on his shoulder, “You’ll only be separated for a few hours, but Yakko has permission to visit you during his lunch breaks.”

Although relieved that he wouldn’t lose his brother, Wakko still looked nervous and asked,

“But where will I be if Yakko’s in school?”

“You’ll be in the pre-kindergarten class with other kids your age and a teacher.”

“Are they nice?” Wakko asked.

“Absolutely! I think you’ll like your teacher and classmates.” Adalia said with a comforting smile.

This seemed to ease Wakko’s nerves because he let go of Yakko and his eyes dried. Adalia turned her attention to Yakko while Wakko continued eating his breakfast.

“When you two are done, come find me again and I’ll walk you to your classrooms. Yakko, I have your books for you and I already talked to your teacher about giving you permission to see Wakko during lunch breaks.”

Yakko nodded and Adalia got up to let them finish their meals, their tails entwining together for comfort.

**———————-**

After breakfast, the two brothers found Adalia holding Yakko’s books in her arms along with a slip of paper. Wakko held Yakko’s hand and they followed Adalia to the pre-k room.

Inside was filled with kids, both humans and toons, around Wakko’s age. The class itself was very bright and colorful. In one corner was a shelf with picture books, in another had easel stands for painting, and on the other side was a toy box.

A nun, who appeared much younger than Adalia, excused herself from a child to approach them. Even though she wore a habit like the other nuns, Yakko thought she had a very pretty face.

“Good morning, Sister Adalia, are these the brothers?” She asked, peering down at Yakko and Wakko with a friendly smile.

“Yes, this is the oldest, Yakko,” Adalia gestured to Yakko, “and this is Wakko, who will be your new student.”

Wakko was hiding behind Yakko, gripping his pant leg. The younger nun crouched down so she was eye level with him.

“Hello, Wakko, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Sister Chloe.”

“Hi, Sister Chloe.” Wakko greeted back shyly.

Adalia tapped Yakko on the shoulder, signaling to him that it was time to go. Yakko then stepped behind Wakko and placed his hands on his younger brother’s shoulders so they were face to face.

“I have to go now, Wak, but I promise I’ll visit you during my lunch break. You’ll be okay.”

Wakko nodded silently then pulled Yakko into a hug, savoring the warmth before he left for his own class.

Chloe held out her hand to Wakko, who accepted it, then led him further inside the classroom. Yakko gave one last reassuring smile to Wakko and a thumbs up before he left with Adalia.

**————————**

They finally arrived at the first grade class and Yakko looked in the window on the door to see the inside.

It was much different from the pre-k room; there was a chalkboard in the front, a number chart on the wall, desks of five instead of round tables like the ones in Wakko’s class. 

What caught Yakko’s attention the most were the students, some also human and toon, all around his age.

Adalia knocked on the door and a nun stood up from her desk. She was a bit older than Chloe, probably around her late forties or early fifties.

“Hello, Sister Edna, this your new student, Yakko.”

Edna nodded politely at Yakko, “Very nice of you to be joining us, Yakko, welcome to your first day of school.”

Adalia handed Yakko his books and gave Edna his lunch break pass. She then stroked the tufts of hair on his head back.

“Have a good day, Yakko. I’ll see you after school.”

Thank you, Sister Adalia.”

Yakko watched her leave before entering the room, with Edna guiding him with her hand on his shoulders.

“Class, we have a new student. This is Yakko, please make him feel welcome.”

The students waved at him, some saying hi. Edna then bent down to his level,

“You can pick any seat you’d like, Yakko.”

Looking around nervously, Yakko couldn’t decide which seat to pick until one of the students spoke up.

“You can sit with us, Yakko!”

Feeling relief, Yakko walked over to the table and sat down in one of the desks, surrounded by four other kids who smiled at him.

“Now then, class, today we are going to learn how to add and subtract numbers.”

**—————————**

The bell rang for lunch as the students lined up, Edna approached Yakko.

“Sister Adalia gave me your pass to let you see your younger brother, so you don’t have to ask, darling. The pass is to let other teachers know in case you’re seen. Just don’t be gone too long.”

Yakko grinned and nodded, “Thank you, Sister Edna.”

They arrived in the dining hall again and Yakko grabbed his lunch before heading to Wakko’s pre-k class. He knocked on the door and Chloe greeted him again.

“Wakko, your brother is here to see you!” She called out.

There was a sound of running footsteps and then Wakko was in front of Yakko, hugging his leg again like he did earlier.

“Hey, Wak, how was your morning so far?” Yakko asked, ruffling Wakko’s head.

“It was good. I made a few friends and then Sister Chloe said we’re going to recess.”

“Good for you, baby bro.” Yakko said before pulling away from the hug.

“I have to go back to lunch now but I’ll see you after school, okay?”

Wakko nodded, tongue sticking out and he was smiling. Yakko was relieved to see his younger brother was happy again.

Giving him one last goodbye hug, Yakko left then headed back to the dining hall to join his classmates for lunch.

**—————————-**

The final school bell to end the day rang and as the other children lined up, Edna beckoned Yakko to her desk.

“You did very well today, Yakko. Did you enjoy your first day of school?” She asked.

Yakko nodded, “Yes, I did. Thank you, Sister Edna.”

Edna smiled then nodded, “You are dismissed. See you tomorrow.”

Once out of the classroom, Yakko ran to Wakko’s class and waited for him outside the door. When Wakko finally came out, Yakko hugged him.

“Did you have a good day, buddy?” Yakko asked, carrying him to their room.

Wakko nodded against his shoulder, “After recess, we all took a nap.”

They passed by a few of Yakko’s classmates, who waved at him.

“See you tomorrow, Yakko!”

Unable to wave back due to holding Wakko, Yakko grinned at them and said goodbye.

He then looked forward and saw Adalia talking with another nun. When she noticed the two, she excused herself and went to greet them.

“Hello, boys, how was your first day of school?” She asked.

“It was nice, Sister Adalia. I learned how to add and subtract numbers.” Yakko responded.

“I made new friends.” Wakko said, looking up from Yakko’s shoulder.

Adalia beamed, “That’s great. I bet you’re both excited to go back tomorrow.”

The boys nodded eagerly and talked more about their day- well, Yakko did while Wakko fell asleep in his brother’s arms.

For the first time since that tragic night they lost their home and parents, Yakko and Wakko were happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Adalia, Chloe and Edna’s name also have meaning. Edna means “renew”, and she’ll renew Yakko’s love for learning. Chloe means “growth” and she’ll help Wakko grow his social skills so he’s not so attached to Yakko.


	5. Enter Sandman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how Salazar deals with Dot as a baby and how he really feels about his “daughter”.

Salazar awoke to the sound of Dot crying.

Again.

With an annoyed groan, he forced himself out of bed and made his way to her nursery.

He knew babies were prone to crying a lot, but Dot just never seemed to stop. Even when she was fed, burped, and changed, nothing seemed to make her stop.

He was beginning to regret sparing her that night.

When Salazar finally arrived to Dot’s room, he all but stormed inside, too tired to care if his anger upset her more. Maybe intimidating her would finally shut her up.

The nursery had been painted deep red, just as he had requested, not a pink in sight. Even her crib looked more like a cage than an actual bed.

Sighing, he picked up Dot and began lightly bouncing her in hopes that it would lull her to sleep. The motions only seemed to aggravate her more, as she wailed and screamed louder.

Frustrated, Salazar looked around while humming in thought, hoping there was something that could calm her down, like a toy or pacifier.

He suddenly noticed that Dot began to quiet down.

He stopped his humming in surprise, wondering what finally made her stop, only for her to start crying again.

_ You can’t be serious _ .

He hummed again, and she stopped. He went silent, and she cried. Humming, then silence. Silence, then crying.

Knowing he had no choice, Salazar tried thinking of songs he knew that could pass as lullabies, but considering he had never been the ‘fatherly’ type even before abducting Dot, he was at his wits end.

Maybe he could make up a lullaby.

clearing his throat, he began singing:

_ “Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep _

_ And carry you down into sleep, _

_ Child, the darkness will rise from the deep _

_ And carry you down into sleep.” _

By now, Dot had stopped crying, staring up at him with intrigue, so Salazar continued singing, walking around the nursery while holding her.

_ “...And you won't understand the cause of your grief _

_ But you'll always follow the voices beneath.” _

He looked down and, sure enough, her eyes were beginning to droop, sucking on her thumb, so Salazar finished the rest of the lyrics.

_ “Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty _

_ Loyalty Loyalty Loyalty only to me.” _

Finally, Dot was asleep, so Salazar carefully tucked her in, tiptoed out of her nursery, then quietly closed the door behind him, sighing in relief as he headed back to his own room.

At least he finally knew what made her fall asleep now. She’d better hope for her sake that she wouldn’t cause any more problems that would test his patience. 

If she was going to be his heiress, he needed to start showing her right away that she was under his thumb. He was King Salazar, submissive to no one, not even a dumb baby. And if things didn’t go according to plan?

He’d simply kill her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the inactivity, I’ve been busy with work but I finally got a day off!


	6. My Own Kind of Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakko learns a new hobby and makes a special gift for Wakko.

It had been months since the raid, and the brothers were slowly starting to heal from their emotional wounds.

Yakko’s love for learning was renewed, and he had managed to impress both Edna and his classmates with any songs he came up with. He was already excelling in geography, and while he still struggled with math, Edna was kind and patient enough to give him extra help.

Yakko had also grown fond of Edna.

Despite her good hearted nature, she was also exuberant when it came to her teachings, which made learning fun. And she was a bit feisty; never afraid to badmouth the tax collectors whenever they came to the orphanage, using her wit to render them speechless from surprise and offense that they got told off by a _nun_.

Her influence was definitely starting to rub off on Yakko. The first time an older kid, who was known for being mean to the younger orphans, had unwisely targeted Yakko, was left crying tears of humiliation when Yakko ripped him a new one just by sassing him off, not once resorting to physical violence.

The other nuns had scolded him, telling him to get an adult next time because “you can’t fight fire with fire”, but Edna smirked and winked at him to show her admiration. 

As for Wakko, his social skills were starting to improve. He had made friends in his pre-k class and didn’t feel so lonely without Yakko. 

Chloe seemed to have grown a soft spot for him as well, and also had a bit of a playful personality; laughing at his quirky antics rather than diminish them, sneaking him extra treats when no one was looking because she knew about his big appetite (and because she didn’t want him eating the building blocks again), and made silly faces back at him whenever he practiced his gookie, just to humor him.

It eventually came to a point where Yakko didn’t need to visit Wakko as much during his lunch breaks because Wakko had his new friends to keep him company, which meant Yakko could hang out with classmates while they ate.

Their futures were slowly starting to look brighter.

————————————

Wakko’s 4th birthday was approaching, and Yakko was stuck on what present to give to him.

He didn’t have money to buy anything, and he certainly wasn’t going to go around asking for money. He figured _making_ a gift was his best option.

While trying to think of ideas, Wakko was reading a book when Yakko heard him sigh.

“You okay, Wak?”

Wakko turned his attention towards his older brother and pointed at one of the pictures in his book, which was a boy wearing a red baseball cap.

“I wish I had a hat like that, but I checked and the orphanage doesn’t have any.”

Yakko looked at the picture, and the wheels in his head began turning.

—————————————-

“Sister Edna, do you know how to sew?”

Edna raised her eyebrows in surprise.

When Yakko had raised his hand, she figured he had a question about today’s lesson regarding punctuation and capitalization, not sewing.

“Well, yes, I suppose I do, why do you ask?” Edna questioned.

Yakko then pulled a piece of paper out of his backpack; it was a drawing of a red baseball cap similar to the one in Wakko’s storybook.

“My brother’s fourth birthday is approaching, and I wanna make him this as a present.”

Edna stared at the picture, as if contemplating, then spoke.

“Alright, I’ll teach you. However, it’d have to be after school. Are you okay with that?”

Yakko thought about it, realizing he’d have to tell Wakko that he’d be late picking him up after school and would need to ask Chloe to watch over him.

“Yeah, that’ll be fine.”

—————————————

Lunch came and Yakko headed to the pre-k class for the first time in a month. Now would be the best time to tell Wakko.

He knocked on the door and waited for Chloe to answer, hoping he hadn’t interrupted a lesson.

“Oh! Yakko! It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you.” Chloe said when she greeted him.

“Hi, Sister Chloe, can I ask you for a favor?”

Chloe checked behind her to make sure there weren’t any nosy listeners, then knelt down to Yakko’s height.

“Is it possible you could watch Wakko after school for a few hours? I’m making him a birthday gift with Sister Edna’s help, but if you can’t I completely understand and I’m sorry for any incon-“

Chloe gently pressed her fingers to Yakko’s lips, smiling gently at him in understanding.

“Of course, Yakko, take all the time you need. I don’t mind watching over Wakko at all.”

Yakko wanted to hug Chloe on the spot, but resisted doing so, grinning instead.

“Thank you so much, Sister Chloe! Can I tell Wakko so he knows I’ll be late picking him up?”

Chloe nodded and stood up, turning to her class to call for Wakko.

Wakko seemed surprised yet happy to see him, running to hug him, not noticing Yakko’s and Chloe’s knowing smiles. 

“Hey baby bro, so I have something to tell you,” Yakko began.

“Sister Chloe will be watching you after school because I’ll be taking tutoring lessons for a few hours. Are you alright with that?”

Wakko seemed rather taken aback by the sudden change and looked unsure, until Chloe put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’ll only be for a few hours, Wakko, and you can hang out with me.”

That was enough to convince Wakko, who smiled and nodded his head vigorously. Yakko and Chloe both sighed in relief.

“Thanks, Wak, I knew you’d understand.” Yakko said, pulling him in for one last hug before leaving, thanking Chloe again.

—————————-

The bell to end school rang, and all the students left the classroom, except for Yakko. He fidgeted in his seat, feeling excited that he was going to make a present for his little brother.

Edna was currently digging through the desk drawers, pulling out thread, a needle, alcohol rub, and bandages.

Upon noticing the medical equipment, Yakko nervously raised his hand, 

“Sister Edna, what are the bandages for?”

“Oh, you might prick your fingers a few times while sewing. Don’t worry, happens to everyone.”

She then walked towards his desk, setting the supplies down. Yakko now looked unsure. 

“First, draw the pieces onto the paper.” She instructed.

“Wait, we have to draw it first?” Yakko asked incredulously.

“Well, yes, Yakko, you need a base. The thread and needle aren’t going to make the seams themselves.”

Fair enough.

—————————-

Several hours of sewing and pricks later (who knew a tiny needle could cause so much blood?), Yakko had finally finished the cap.

It was a bit big but Wakko would grow into it eventually with age. All that mattered was it looked like the one in the book.

“Thank you for helping me, Sister Edna, I think my brother will like it.” Yakko said as he admired his work.

“You’re welcome, Yakko, I think he’ll like it too.” Edna responded as she finished bandaging up another unfortunate finger that had been pricked.

Yakko’s happiness was suddenly replaced by worry as a thought came over him:

“Where should I hide this so Wakko won’t find it?”

“I’ll keep it safe in my desk drawer.” Edna offered, putting away the equipment. 

Yakko looked up at her, “You won’t tell the other classmates, will you?”

Edna smirked at him, “I’m the teacher, I don’t have to tell them anything.”

Yakko smiled in relief and began packing up his belongings, careful of his bandages. Hopefully Wakko wouldn’t notice or ask.

When he arrived to the pre-k class, Chloe was reading to Wakko, who sat on her lap. She looked up and excused herself when Yakko knocked on the door.

“Hi, Sister Chloe.”

“Hello, Yakko, how did ‘tutoring’ go?” Chloe asked, winking at him.

“It went great! Thanks for asking.” Yakko responded, winking back at her.

Wakko bounded up to Yakko, hugging him and thanking Chloe for reading to him. As the boys left, Wakko went to grab for Yakko’s hand when he noticed the bandages.

“Yakko! How did you get those booboos?” He asked, concerned.

“Uhhhhhhhh…” Yakko drawled, trying to think of a fib, “paper cuts?”

“Oh.” Was all Wakko said before looking away from Yakko’s hand, no longer interested in the bandages.

Yakko mentally sighed in relief.

—————————

It was finally Wakko’s 4th birthday, and Yakko couldn’t wait to give him his present.

Yakko waited outside Wakko’s classroom, hiding the cap behind him. He could feel his stomach twisting with excitement.

Finally, Wakko stepped out the door, and Yakko couldn’t hold back his enthusiasm anymore.

“Happy birthday, Wakko!”

Wakko’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw the red cap.

“Is that…?”

“Like the boy’s in your favorite story? Yes!”

Yakko then began tracing the edges with his finger, “I know it’s not perfect, and it might be kinda big on you, but I didn’t have the money to buy one, so I made it myself instead, I hope you like-“

He was cut off by Wakko jumping up to hug him, clinging like a koala.

“Like it? I love it! Thank you so much, Yakko!”

Grinning, Yakko returned the hug then set Wakko back on the ground, still holding his cap.

“Allow me?”

Wakko nodded and bowed his head. Yakko placed the cap on Wakko, like a crown.

“How do I look?” Wakko asked, his tail wagging.

“Like a cooler version of me.” Yakko said with pride while crossing his arms.

Wakko allowed Yakko to pick him up again so he could see his reflection in the mirror and seemed satisfied by his new look.

“Faboo!”

As the brothers walked back to their room, Wakko showed off his new hat to everyone, who complimented him. When asked where he got it, Wakko would say, “my brother made it!”, which made Yakko’s heart swell.

He wondered if his parents would be proud of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just now realized that the nuns remind me of the three good fairies from sleeping beauty. Edna is especially like Merryweather.


	7. Father Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dot and Salazar centric chapter that reveals how he influenced her to become like him.
> 
> TW: there’s a scene of emotional abuse.

Corrupting a child was not as easy as Salazar thought it’d be.

Even at a young age, Dot displayed innocence and empathy. She was never rude to the help, always seemed to be in a giggly mood, and woke up every morning with a smile on her cute face. Hell, Salazar had to witness, with his own two eyes, Dot rescue a worm from being stepped on.

_(“Angelina, why did you pick up that worm?”_

_“It was about to be stepped on!”_

_“So?”_

_“What if it has a family?”_

_“.....you’re joking, right?”_

_“Why would I?”_

_“Because worms are as beneath us as peasants, not worth rescuing. Next time you see one, squish it.”_

_“I’m sorry, papa…”_

_“And don’t call me ‘papa’, you will refer to me as ‘sir’.”_

_“Yes, sir.”)_

Dot also learned the hard way that if she disobeyed Salazar, he’d punish her by locking her in one of the castle’s towers, with no windows and only one door that locked from the outside.

**———————————-**

_It all started when one day, she questioned Salazar’s authority in regards to overtaxing the citizens of Acme Falls._

_Salazar had roughly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her upstairs, all while she cried and begged for his forgiveness._

_Finally, they reached a door that Dot had never seen, and before she could ask questions, Salazar shoved her inside and locked the door, leaving Dot alone in the dark._

_“You may come out when you have learned your lesson.” Salazar said coldly, his voice a tranquil fury._

_Dot screamed and banged her fists on the door, pleading Salazar to let her out, but he had already left by the time she wore herself out._

_She wasn’t sure how long she had been trapped in the room, it could’ve been minutes, hours, probably even the whole day._

_Poor Dot was scared, lonely, and hungry while she waited in the dark._

_Just as she was about to accept that Salazar had forgotten about her and she would die from isolation, she heard a key in the lock and the door opened, nearly blinding her in light._

_There stood Salazar, hands behind his back and stone faced, as if he didn’t feel any remorse for locking a child in a tower._

_Weakly, Dot crawled towards him and knelt at his feet, head bowed to hide her tears._

_“I’m sorry, sir, I’ll never disobey you again.”_

_“Apology accepted, Angelina.”_

_Relieved, Dot stood up and made grabby hands at him, wanting to be picked up, only to be ignored._

_“Do you see what happens when you make me angry, Angelina? I don’t like being the bad guy, but sometimes you give me no choice. And who’s fault is that?”_

_Dot sighed, “Mine, sir.”_

_“I don’t punish you to be mean, but because you deserved it. Now, do you promise to be a good girl and never question my authority again?”_

_“I promise, sir.”_

_He then patted her head as a sign of his approval, and Dot made a vow that she never wanted to see that tower ever again._

——————————————

So the years went by, and as time went on, Dot slowly began to lose her kindness, shaping up to be just as cruel as Salazar.

Her fear turned to anger, and she lashed out at the servants if they didn’t meet her needs, and she’d demand the taxes be raised just so she could buy a new pretty dress or a handcrafted porcelain doll.

It was almost jarring, seeing how such a sweet baby turned into a ruthless princess.

**————————————**

Finally came Dot’s ninth birthday, and Salazar promised her a special gift.

It had been a rather boring day, with no celebration or cake, just the upper class wishing her a happy birthday and Dot saying ‘thank you’, just as she had recited.

When night came and it was just her and Salazar, he ordered her to kneel and close her eyes so she wouldn’t peek.

Dot felt something cold and heavy on her head, and when she opened her eyes, Salazar was holding a vanity mirror for her to see.

On her head was a golden tiara, circling like thorns and decorated with sapphires.

It looked like Salazar’s crown.

Dot gasped, her eyes lighting up, and began squealing as she bounced.

“I love it!”

She immediately stopped when she noticed Salazar’s look of disapproval.

“I mean-“, she quickly regained her composure and bowed her head, “Thank you, sir.”

Salazar adjusted the tiara that had tilted when she jumped earlier, his thumb brushing over one of the jewels.

“Happy birthday, my little gem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part where Dot rescued a worm was based on something I actually did once


	8. He Ain’t Heavy, He’s My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakko finds out devastating news during an adoption interview

The years passed and Yakko and Wakko had accepted the orphanage as their new home.

Even though Yakko had long since graduated first grade, he’d still visit Edna for more sewing lessons while they’d recite Shakespearean quotations or sing his countries of the world song (Edna told him she sang that to her students).

However, with each passing year, the taxes would rise higher to the point where the orphanage was running low on school supplies, so the older students would give the younger students their hand-me-down books, and meal limits were restricted to save up on food.

“Why does the king keep raising taxes?” Yakko asked one day during one of his sewing lessons with Edna.

“Because King _Salad Bar_ seems to think money grows on trees.” Edna replied with an eye roll.

“It technically does since money is made out of paper, and paper comes from trees.” Yakko retorted with a smirk.

Edna snorted and lightly shoved his shoulder.

“Since when did you get such a smart mouth?”

Yakko playfully nudged her arm, “I learned from the best.”

Edna couldn’t help the fond smile before she continued her knitting.

“And I think he has a child too, who is also the reason why our taxes are being raised. You know what they say: ‘the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree’.”

“He has a kid? Yeesh, I feel sorry for the wife.”

Edna threw back her head and let out a loud, unflattering cackle before she composed herself.

“Now, Yakko, we don’t make inappropriate jokes.” Edna said, struggling between sputters of laughter.

“Besides,” she continued, “I don’t think he’s married, or we would’ve heard about the marriage a long time ago.”

“How come we haven’t seen the kid either?” Yakko asked.

Edna stopped sewing and looked deep in thought.

“You know, Yakko, I’m not sure why myself.”

**—————————————**

Dot stared outside from her bedroom window. She didn’t have a balcony, so all she could do was look through the glass.

She had always wanted to leave the castle and explore, but Salazar forbade her, saying it was ‘ _too dangerous for someone as vulnerable and naive as you_.’

In truth, Salazar didn’t want Dot outside in case her brothers were still alive (since his men failed to kill them the night of the raid) and found her again. He just couldn’t risk it if Dot still had her memories.

However, that was nine years ago, and Salazar hadn’t seen or heard from the sons, so at this point, he assumed they either ran off somewhere far away or died a long time ago.

He knew he’d have to show off Dot eventually if she was going to be his heiress, he just needed the perfect opportunity _when_ he could.

**————————————** -

It was adoption day at the orphanage, and all the kids were lined up, awaiting to see who their new families would be.

Yakko put on his best clothes to look presentable.

“You ready, Wak? Today’s the day.”

Wakko adjusted his hat, “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

The boys had never been adopted; couples found them too zany for their likings.

Maybe today they’d meet a family who was just as crazy as them.

Once the brothers finished getting ready, they headed out the door and nearly bumped into Adalia, who looked worried.

“Boys, there’s something I need to-“

“No time, Sister Adalia, Wakko and I have an interview that’s calling us!” Yakko interrupted, grabbing Wakko’s hand and running down the halls.

“Um, Yakko, shouldn’t we listen to what Adalia has to say?” Wakko asked, “it could be something important.”

“Eh, if it’s important then it can wait.” Yakko interjected.

A nun walked out, holding a clipboard.

“Yakko? The family would like to interview you.”

Just as Yakko pulled Wakko along with him, the nun held up a hand to stop him.

“They only wanna see you, Yakko.”

Huh.

Yakko normally never did interviews without Wakko since they were brothers.

He decided to shrug it off, figuring they’d interview him first, then Wakko.

**————————————-**

The interview had been a success.

Yakko won the couple over with his charisma and knowledge. He’d even made them laugh a few times.

The same nun who greeted Yakko earlier walked in.

“Are we done?” She asked politely.

“Sister, we’d like to adopt this boy, please.” The man spoke.

Yakko nearly sprang into the air from excitement.

“Yay! We’re finally getting adopted!”

The wife raised an eyebrow.

“ _We’re_?”

“Well, yeah, me and my brother. I’ll go tell him the good news!”

Before Yakko could walk out the door, he was stopped by the husband speaking again.

“Actually, we were thinking of only adopting you.”

Yakko felt his heart stop.

“...what?”

“You see, having more than one kid is expensive nowadays, so to save money, families are only adopting one child.” The nun explained.

“You mean,” Yakko began, his throat constructing, “my little brother won’t be coming with me?”

All three adults looked uncomfortable at having to tell him the bad news, but slowly shook their heads.

Yakko felt dizzy.

“No, this…. this isn’t right! You can’t separate me from my brother! He needs me!”

The nun attempted to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I’m sure he’ll find another family-“

Yakko shrugged her hand off.

“No! I’m not leaving without my brother!”

“Young man, please don’t make this more complicated than it already is,” the wife pleaded.

But Yakko had already grabbed the door handle.

“If my brother can’t come with me, then I’m not going!”

With that, he ran out of the room, leaving an awkward nun and a disappointed couple.

**————————————-**

Wakko looked up when he heard the sounds of running, and saw Yakko heading towards him, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

“Yakko? What-“ but Wakko didn’t get to finish before Yakko grabbed him again, running back to their room.

As soon as they were inside, Yakko pulled Wakko into a tight hug and began crying.

“Yakko, what happened?” Wakko asked.

“They said you couldn’t come with me.” Yakko responded, his tears soaking Wakko’s hat.

“The family who interviewed you? Why?”

Yakko sniffed and wiped away his tears.

“Apparently, having more than one kid is getting too expensive.”

There was a quiet knock at the door, and Yakko instinctively stood in front of Yakko in case it was that couple again, coming to take him away from his brother.

“Boys? It’s me.” Said Adalia’s voice from the other side.

Yakko calmed down and opened the door for Adalia, who looked guilty.

“I heard about the interview.”

Yakko hugged Wakko again.

“They wanted to separate us.”

Adalia sighed and lowered her head, “I’m sorry, Yakko, I tried to tell you earlier.”

“I’m not going anywhere without Wakko, I don’t care if we have to stay here forever.” Yakko said fiercely.

Adalia gently put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

“I’m sure we’ll work something out, just don’t give up hope, okay?”

Yakko and Wakko nodded.

 _Don’t give up hope_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you’re wondering, yes, orphan siblings can be separated and adopted into different families irl


	9. Goodbye’s (The Saddest Word)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse for Yakko and Wakko.

It had been months and nothing changed.

Orphan siblings could still not be adopted together, and Yakko refused to leave his brother, even if it meant staying longer in the orphanage.

Speaking of, the orphanage itself wasn’t doing well.

Food was scarce, several teachers had already quit to find better lives, and just about every kid had already been adopted or moved out when they turned 18.

As if things couldn’t get worse, Adalia had gotten sick.

It started with a few coughs, which she shrugged off as nothing more than a common cold.

But the coughs kept getting worse, and so did her conditions.

Some days, she was so ill she couldn’t even get out of bed and slept the whole day, coughing in her sleep.

When she finally went to Otto Von Scratchansniff, the town’s local doctor, he diagnosed her with pneumonia.

She reassured everyone she’d be fine, but Yakko had read the symptoms, and knew at her age, she was at higher risk.

And it just kept getting better.

**—————————————————-**

Yakko watched with a heavy heart as Edna walked towards the entrance, suitcases in hand.

Like other teachers, she too was leaving the orphanage to find someplace where the taxes were reasonable.

Sure, Yakko had been upset when his other teachers left, but none of them held a special place in his heart like Edna did.

He offered to walk her out, he being the last student of hers she’d ever see.

They stopped and Edna turned towards him, looking composed as ever, but her eyes were misting.

“Well, Yakko, I’m afraid this is where we part ways.”

She held out her hand to shake his, but instead, Yakko suddenly hugged her, and she could feel his tears soaking through her habit.

Letting out a watery chuckle, she wrapped her arms around his shaking shoulders.

“Oh, Yakko, I’m sure this isn’t goodbye forever. Maybe if the Lord is good to us, we’ll meet again someday.” She reassured him while stroking his head.

“But what if we don’t?” Yakko asked, looking up at her.

“Then between you and me, you were always my favorite student.” Edna said fondly, a few tears escaping her eyes as well.

They hugged again and when Edna finally pulled away, she wiped his tears with her thumb.

“Parting is such a sweet sorrow,”

Yakko smiled and finished the rest of the quote.

“That I shall say good night till it be morrow.”

Edna picked up her suitcases and descended down the steps, turning back to him one last time with a sly grin.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“I won’t, I’ll do _worse_ than you!” Yakko shot back jokingly.

Edna snorted-laughed, then headed towards the station to catch her train.

Yakko could’ve sworn he heard her singing his countries of the world song.

**——————————————**

A week had passed since Edna’s departure, and by then, Adalia was the only nun left.

It was just her, and Yakko and Wakko in the orphanage now.

Winter was coming, and neither boys could afford proper clothes to keep warm.

Wakko suffered the worst due to being the youngest and shortest, so Adalia gave him her yellow scarf. 

It wasn’t much but Wakko appreciated the gesture and it smelled like her, which was comforting to him.

There was still the elephant in the room though.

“Is there any place we can stay at for free?” Yakko asked one night.

He hated how grown up he sounded.

Adalia shook her head, then coughed, “I don’t know, Yakko. It’s too cold to go look anyways.”

“We can’t stay here forever-“ Yakko argued, only to stop when Adalia held up a hand.

“I know, and I’m not saying we will, just not tonight. We can try tomorrow. Hopefully it won’t be as cold then.”

Yakko didn’t want to stay any longer, but he also didn’t want to fight with Adalia, so he nodded and went to his and Wakko’s bedroom.

“Well?” Wakko asked when Yakko entered.

“We’ll try tomorrow.” Yakko answered.

Wakko’s frown deepened and he hugged the blanket tighter around him.

“I wish we could sleep in a warm bed…”

Yakko sighed and sat next to his brother, wrapping part of the blanket around himself.

“Me too, Wak.”

**————————————**

The boys were woken up in the middle of the night by one of Adalia’s violent coughing fits.

Normally they lasted only a few seconds, and Adalia would fall right back asleep.

But this time, she didn’t.

The brothers leapt out of bed and ran to her room where they could hear her wheezing, bursting the door open.

In the moonlight, they saw her face turning blue.

“ _ADALIA_!”

Yakko and Wakko went to either side of her, and wrapped her arms around their shoulders to help her out of bed.

“We have to get to Doctor Scratchansniff!” Yakko yelled over Adalia’s hoarse breathing.

They stepped outside into the bitter cold, and ran as quickly as they could to the hospital.

Kicking the doors open, Yakko and Wakko screamed for help as Adalia began to cough up blood.

Scratchansniff and Heloise Nerz immediately ran to them, placing Adalia on a stretcher and wheeled her towards the emergency room.

Yakko and Wakko went to follow, only to be stopped by Heloise,

“I’m sorry, boys, but you’ll have to wait outside.”

The brothers nodded and sat in the waiting room. Wakko leaned against Yakko, silently crying, while Yakko took deep breaths to calm himself.

It was going to be a long night.

**———————————————**

A few hours later, and Scratchansniff walked out, Heloise following behind.

Yakko woke up Wakko by lightly shaking him and looked up at the two adults with pleading eyes.

The doctor and nurse sorrowfully shook their heads.

The boys felt their stomachs twist and ran to the room where Adalia was, ignoring their names being called.

Forcing the door open, what they saw made them gasp quietly.

Adalia was dead.

Her face pale blue and dried blood staining the corners of her mouth from when she coughed earlier.

Wakko collapsed to his knees, hiccuping, then letting out a grieved wail while Yakko silently stood in shock.

Heloise knelt down to pull Wakko into a hug, and Scratchansniff placed a hand on Yakko’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Yakko, ve tried everyzing ve could do but it vas too late.”

The reality of his words hit Yakko like a train and he buried his face in his hands, sobbing hysterically.

Not only was their caretaker gone, but they lost the closest thing they had to a motherly figure.

Yakko would never forgive the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus. I found out one of my coworkers died so I needed time to grieve but I’m feeling better now. Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos and nice comments in the previous chapters ❤️


	10. A Sky Full of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakko sees the wishing star and recalls a memory from his past.

_“Wakko, it’s time for bed.”_

_Wakko put down his toys and crawled into his bed at the sound of his mother’s voice from the hallway._

_Angelina walked into his room and tucked him in before leaning down to kiss his forehead._

_Wakko opened his eyes again after his mother pulled away, and saw something bright flash across the sky from his window._

_“Woah!” He gasped, throwing the covers off him._

_“Mummy, did you see that?!”_

_“See what, dear?” Angelina asked._

_“I think I saw a shooting star!”_

_Angelina glanced to the side, looking thoughtful._

_“Maybe it was the wishing star…”_

_Wakko turned his head towards her,_

_“The what?”_

_“The wishing star,” Angelina replied, now facing him again._

_“It’s a magical star that falls from the sky every few centuries, and anyone who touches it will be granted one wish that’ll come true.”_

_Wakko seemed intrigued, because he was no longer looking out the window._

_“How do you know, mummy?”_

_Angelina smiled fondly, as if recalling a pleasant memory._

_“My mother used to sing a lullaby about it that’s been passed down from generation to generation.”_

_Wakko’s eyes widened in fascination._

_“Will you sing it for me? Please?”_

_Unable to say ‘no’ to those puppy eyes, Angelina caved and scooted closer towards him._

_“Okay, cuddle close,” she said while wrapping an arm around him, “scootch in.”_

_Wakko snuggled into his mother’s side as she began to stroke the bridge of his nose._

**“ _Where the mountains meet the sky,_**

_**There’s a starlight up above so high,** _

_**Sleep, my darling, I am here,** _

_**One day the star will reappear.”** _

_Wakko relaxed as he listened to the lyrics, Angelina’s voice soothing him._

_**“Past the forest, deep and far,** _

_**Lies the pathway to the wishing star,** _

_**Cross the bridge between the crack,** _

_**But if you won’t fall, you won’t come back.”** _

_Despite the ominous line, Wakko giggled at the silly tone Angelina used to lighten the mood so he wouldn’t be scared._

_**“Yes, she’ll grant a wish to those who touch,** _

_**And from her light, the magic glows,** _

_**But will you cease if it’s too much?** _

_**Can you brace the threats it pose?”** _

_By now, Wakko’s eyes were beginning to droop, but he listened to the rest of the lullaby._

_**“Where the mountains meet the sky,** _

_**There’s a mother up above so high,** _

_**Go, my darling, northward bound,** _

_**What once was lost, will soon be found.”** _

_Wakko was finally asleep when Angelina finished, and she gently tucked him in again._

_“Goodnight, my little prince.” She whispered before silently tiptoeing out of his room and closing the door on her way out._

_Little did they know that was the last time she would ever sing to him…_

**——————————————**

Wakko awoke with tears in his eyes.

It had been years since he last dreamt about his parents, yet he could still remember his mother’s lullaby as if it were yesterday.

He just wondered why he was having dreams about his family again after all this time and why now.

Maybe it was just nostalgia and not something worth dwelling on, yet he couldn’t help but feel like he had that dream for a _reason._

**——————————————————**

It had been one month since Adalia’s death, and Yakko was struggling with taking care of both himself and his younger brother without the guidance of an adult.

They were currently residing in the town’s broken down water tower shanty since the orphanage closed down after there was no one left to run it.

Yakko hated this.

He hated that their only caretaker died. He hated that no one could afford to adopt him and Wakko. He hated that their parents were dead. But most of all, he hated they were right back to the night they had lost everything; homeless orphans.

Yakko wanted nothing more than to scream and cry and curse at any entity that existed and might be listening, anything to take out his sadness and anger on.

But he had to remain strong for himself and, most importantly, his brother.

So every morning, he woke up with a smile to greet Wakko and went about their day as optimistic as he could be, putting on a cheerful facade to hide his anxieties.

Wakko would often quote what Adalia told them:

“ _Never give up hope.”_

He wasn’t sure how long he could keep his hopes up anymore.

**———————————————-**

The overtaxing was getting worse on the town.

King Salazar’s taxman, Baron Von Plotz, was ruthless on the citizens. He was hated by everyone, yet no one dared defy him lest he tell the king and they’d face imprisonment, banishment, or even death.

Yakko and Wakko had tried to find jobs, but businesses were going out, and whatever they earned was taken from them by Plotz.

The last straw was when Wakko was able to earn a ha’penny that would’ve paid for an actual home so he and Yakko wouldn’t have to live in the water tower anymore, only for Plotz to take it right out of his hand.

Wakko hated the king even more now than he ever had.

**————————————————-**

It was nighttime and Wakko was playing a tune on one of the bed springs. Music always helped him cope.

“You turning in?” Yakko asked.

“To what?”

Yakko pondered, as if trying to think of a response before he decided to shrug it off.

“Good question. See you in the morning.”

“Night.”

As Wakko continued strumming, he looked up at the sky and saw stars shining.

“ _Twinkle, twinkle wishing star,_

_How I wonder where you are._

_Out in space so bright and clear_

_Can you see me way down here?_

_Let me pick the star that's right_

_And pick the wishing star tonight,_

_Like finding a needle in a haystack._

_Eeny meeny miny mo and jack._

_Wishing star, please hear my plea,_

_Grant one wish, one wish for me.”_

Suddenly, there was a green glow, and the light fell from the sky into the water tower, right where Wakko was.

“Uh oh, I think I broke something..” Wakko said as he stood up.

“Who are you?”

The light took on the form of a winged man holding a wand.

“I’m your I'm your Desire Fulfillment Facilitator.”

“Huh?”

“Well, I used to be called the Good Fairy but that sounds so old-fashioned. So I'm your Desire Fulfillment Facilitator, but everyone calls me Pip.” The fairy, Pip, responded, holding out his hand.

“Nice to meetcha, Pip!” Wakko said, shaking Pip’s hand.

The pleasure's likewise. And may I be the first to congratulate you, Wakko Warner. You did it. Out of all the stars in the sky, you selected the one and only wishing star.” Pip responded, still shaking Wakko’s hand.

“I did?” Wakko asked, noticing- to his chagrin- that Pip had not let go of his hand.

“Absolutely. I've been waiting centuries for someone to choose the right one. Must be this clear country air.” Pip then looked up at the sky, not noticing Wakko was trying to free his hand.

“Oh yeah. Look at that. You just don't get visibility like this in the city.

Pip then turned his attention back to Wakko and said, “Your request for a wish has brought me here. Now you can have any wish you want.”

“You mean besides wishing you'd let go of my hand?” Wakko replied.

“Yes, besides that. The wishing star is ready. Are you ready to make your wish?” Pip asked, his voice monotone.

“You bet!”

“Now go make your wish.”

“What do you mean, go?” Wakko asked.

“To where the star landed. Wishes need to be made in person.” Pip replied.

“No kidding?”

“It's in the manual.” Pip responded, pulling out a book, “And I quote, "The one who touches the fallen star first will be granted one wish."

“That sounds easy enough.”

“Funny. I thought it would land a lot closer. Oh well. Bon voyage. Have a safe journey. And remember-“

Pip then grabbed Wakko’s hand again and floated him to the ceiling of the water tower.

“ _You gotta cheer up and never give up hope!”_ He sang.

Wakko joined along with him, “ _I won't mope!_ ”

“ _Just cheer up-_ “

Then, both Pip and Wakko began to sing together, “ _And never, ever give up hope, hope, hope, hope, hope! Yeah!”_

**——————————————-**

The next morning, Wakko told Yakko about last night, from what he had saw, to whom he had met, and what he had been told.

Unfortunately, Yakko didn’t seem quite on board.

“Wakko, you must’ve been dreaming-“

“I’m telling you, it was real!” Wakko exclaimed.

“Well, even if it _was_ , there’s no way we’re leaving to find some ‘wishing star’-“ Yakko added quotations- “We don’t even know where it is! It could as well have fallen beyond the mountains, or even farther!”

_Mountains_

Wakko suddenly remembered his mother’s lullaby that he dreamt about.

“ _Where the mountains meet the sky…_ ” Wakko sang, walking out the door.

“Wakko? Where’re you going?” Yakko asked, following him.

“ _There’s a starlight up above so high._ ” 

By now, Wakko was running past the water tower and near the edge of the forest.

“Wakko, wait! Don’t go too far!” Yakko called, chasing after him.

“ _Go, my darling, northward bound._ ”

Wakko came to a halt, now finally understanding the lyrics.

“Yakko, we have to travel north towards the mountains!”

“How do you know this?” Yakko asked, out of breath.

“Mum once sang a lullaby to me about the wishing star. She said it was past the forest and then you’d have to cross the bridge between the crack that would lead to the pathway where the wishing star fell.”

Yakko felt his chest tighten at the mention of their mother but forced it down.

“Wakko, that was just a lullaby. It was probably made up.”

Wakko turned to his older brother, looking hurt and offended that he didn’t believe their mother.

“I don’t think so, Yakko. Mummy said it was passed down from generation to generation, so it must be real.”

Yakko still looked uneasy.

“I don’t know, Wak, it still seems too dangerous... what if we die-“

“What if we _live_?” Wakko interrupted, “We could wish for a home so we don’t have to live in this water tower anymore. We could even wish for our old life back!”

Their old life back.

They would get back their castle, their parents, their sister.

It still seemed unrealistic to Yakko, but if there really was a wishing star, he and Wakko wouldn’t have to live in poverty anymore.

With a resigned sigh, Yakko gave in.

“Alright, Wakko, let’s go look for that wishing star.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading the transcript for Pip’s scene and copy+pasting the dialogue was a pain in the ass so I hope I did this chapter justice. And yes, Angelina’s lullaby is a rewrite of “All Is Found” from Frozen 2


	11. Into The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakko and Wakko begin their trek to the wishing star, but someone else finds out about it too.

The thing about living in a small town is that if you know a secret, it becomes everyone’s secret.

It all started when Rita and Runt innocently asked the Warner brothers why they had a sled pack, and before Yakko could even say, “ _uhhhhhhh_ ”, Wakko told them they were on their way to find the wishing star.

Soon, it wasn’t _just_ Rita and Runt who now knew about the wishing star too; Scratchansniff and Heloise just happened to overhear as well, then it was Pinky and the Brain, then Slappy and Skippy Squirrel, then Minerva Mink, and now the entire town knew, and everyone wanted to find the star as well.

Yakko was gonna have a talk with Wakko about how to keep secrets between them.

It was bad enough he was worried about leaving in the first place, but now he had to worry about getting to the star first before anyone else did.

Oh well, at least the townsfolk were good people. He just hoped Plotz didn’t find out-

“Out of my way, whoever you are!”

Oh, speak of the devil.

**———————————————————-**

“Heh heh heh, what a bunch of losers.” Plotz chuckled to himself, before his carriage suddenly came to a halt.

Plotz poked his head out the window.

“Ralph! What are you stopping for?!”

“Daaahh we gots company.” Ralph replied, “all the king’s horses and all the king’s men.”

Plotz, who had gotten out of his carriage in a huff, halted when he saw the guards and smiled nervously.

“Uh, hi fellas! A-are we in some sort of trouble, officers?”

In response, the guards pointed all their guns at him.

**——————————————————**

Meanwhile, after hours of sledding, Yakko and Wakko arrived at a bridge between two cracked canyons.

 _‘Just like mum’s lullaby…’_ Wakko thought to himself.

He and Yakko jumped out of the sled, grabbed the ropes, then began pulling onto the bridge.

Suddenly, one of the boards gave out underneath Wakko, and he dangled from above the ground that was far below him.

Very, _very_ far.

Yakko hoisted Wakko up onto the bridge again, and Wakko sighed in relief once he was safe.

“Whew! Mum wasn’t kidding when she said, ‘if you fall, you won’t come back’.”

“Hopefully it can’t get any worse from here.” Yakko said as he and Wakko pulled the sled all the way to the end of the bridge.

**——————————————————-**

Plotz and Ralph were escorted to King Salazar’s castle, then pushed into one of the rooms where the king himself was bathing in a hot tub.

“What’s the meaning of this?!” Plotz yelled, “I demand to know who is-“

He cut himself off when he saw who was in front of him.

“King Salazar,” he bowed.

“Baron Von Plotz,” Salazar drawled, “what a pleasure.”

With a snap of his finger, a servant brought out Salazar’s purple bathrobe.

“I hear of a star, brighter than my very countenance.” Salazar said as he stepped out of his tub and walked down the stairs.

“Oh! Heh, that's hard to believe, sire.”

“You seem to believe it, Plotz!” Salazar yelled, “My guards found the two of you racing toward it!”

“We was?” Ralph asked.

“Don’t play dumb with me, constable!” Salazar snapped.

“'Kay. Uh, whatcha wanna play, then?” Ralph then pulled out a deck of cards.

Salazar slapped the cards out of Ralph’s hands in frustration.

“Nothing! Just tell me about the star!”

He went behind his dressing curtain, and Plotz quietly shushed Ralph.

“Well, it’s, uh, big and, uh, shiny.”

“And big too!”

“And-and kind of shiny!”

“Duh, and uh, big?”

Salazar snapped his fingers again, and guards surrounded Plotz and Ralph with guns pointed.

“And the first person to touch the star gets one wish!” Plotz exclaimed, clutching onto Ralph in fear.

Salazar stepped out of his curtain, now fully dressed in his robes.

“One wish? Who could ask for anything more?”

He then walked towards Plotz,“Now, baron, what would you wish for beyond the joy of serving me?”

“Oh ho, you know, the regular stuff. Queen Mora, a weekend in Branston, Missouri.” Plotz answered nervously.

“Or perhaps,” Salazar began, rubbing the spear on his gun, “you were simply rushing off to secure the star for your king?”

“Yes! Better, good, I-I like that. Th-that's it, good thinking! Right. Secure the star for you. Yes. Exactly.” Plotz balked.

Salazar handed his gun back to one of the guards, “Good. We see eye to eye.”

He then walked out onto his balcony, where his telescope was.

“Now let me show you the fly in the ointment.”

Plotz looked into the telescope, and saw Yakko and Wakko on their sled.

“Look! It's those brothers from the village!”

Salazar scratched his chin in thought, “Yes. The Warners.”

So they _were_ alive after all these years, and were on their way to the wishing star.

Salazar couldn’t allow that to happen.

They would probably wish for the throne back and he’d lose everything: his castle, his wealth, his servants, his heiress-

_Angelina._

Salazar had been contemplating when he should introduce his prodigy, and now was the perfect opportunity.

And what better way to hurt the brothers one last time than to let their corrupted sister they failed to save be the last thing they see before their execution?

“Captain, fetch Angelina,” Salazar ordered, “I have a special job for her.”  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you saw the title is another frozen 2 reference no you didn’t


End file.
